


A day at home

by midori_berry



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Breakfast, Cigarettes, Food, I'll add more tags as this goes on, Orange juice - Freeform, Sniper is antisocial, man am I bad at tagging stuff, medic is very good at creative threats, scout is very good at starting stupid arguments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midori_berry/pseuds/midori_berry
Summary: What starts as a relatively typical day at home for the Sniper goes wrong when his space heater kicks the bucket and he runs out of coffee, forcing him to potentially engage in the dreaded act of social interaction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. A cold van with no coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing more writing prompts with a friend and this one was "A day at home", and since Scout already got a prompt story for him I figured I would also write one for Sniper, though this one is going to have more than one chapter. Not actually sure how many yet, but definitely more than one.

Though it might not have been the most traditional of places to live, the campervan was somewhere that the Sniper called home. It had pretty much everything that someone could need to live semi-comfortably anyway, and it was a much needed respite from how… chaotic the base could be at the best of times. He was quite happy to be out there in his van, bundled up with a few layers of blanket so that the cold chill of the air couldn’t bother him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like his teammates or anything, he just wasn’t really the most social person, and often preferred to spend his free time alone, away from any stupid antics that the others usually managed to find themselves in.

The low stutter of the space heater sputtering to life was what took him out of that train of thought. Glancing up at the weather clock that had been somewhat haphazardly taped to the wall after it had fallen off, he was mildly surprised to find that the temperature was currently at -1℃. The heater would have usually kicked in beforehand, though it was probably on its way out. He wouldn’t be surprised, he had gotten it quite a while back, and it had gotten him through a good couple of winters at this point. Not being used to how cold it was, the thing was practically a godsend. Miracles didn’t usually last forever though, and after a couple of minutes of hearing the fans struggle against something plastic, the fan gave out a loud whir, a buzz, and then completely stopped.

Engineer could probably fix it, there wasn’t really much doubt about that, given that the man was a genius when it came to fixing things up. The problem with that was that it would mean Sniper would have to get up out of bed and engage in human interaction. Pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he slowly sat up.

He stretched, wincing when he heard a crunching sound that bones really shouldn’t be making at his age. Sleeping in weird positions after mostly sitting still all day tended to do that to him. He considered just lying back down in bed and trying to go back to sleep, but with an audible sigh he realised that his pack of cigarettes were down at the other end of the van, where he had carelessly tossed them the night before, like his past self had absolutely no regard as to how bloody cold it would be when he awoke. It was like the bed was magnetised with how much he didn’t really want to leave it and get up, but at the same time he also really wanted a smoke.

After about five minutes of deliberation the bed lost out, and Sniper scooted himself off of the bed before standing up, stretching once more. He strode over to his small table, and leaned over to grab his pack of cigarettes, before unceremoniously plonking himself on the seat and pushing open the small plastic window in one regularly performed action.

It was definitely, absolutely way too cold to be going outside to smoke. He didn’t really care all that much about smoking inside, though he did recall something about not being allowed to smoke in the base. The van didn’t really count as the base or anything, and there was nothing stopping him from smoking in there, but that didn’t stop him from usually smoking outside. When he couldn’t smoke outside, like when it was raining or snowing or really bloody cold, he would open up the little window. Again, more of a force of habit, but something he did nonetheless.

Lighting the cigarette, he turned to look out of the window, lazily glancing outside. The landscape certainly matched looks with the temperature, looking grey, dreary and icy. Really not the type of weather the man wanted to go out in. Thank god it was a Saturday, so there weren’t any scheduled fights or anything. He certainly wouldn’t put it past the administrator to make them fight in this awful weather. He flicked the ash from the end of his cigarette out of the window, watching as the ash was carried away with the gusts of wind.

It was then that he glanced over to his coffee pot, thinking about how great a mug of coffee would be to warm him up and wake him up somewhat, though he had no solid plans for the day. 

“Oh piss.” Empty. That was just great.

He must have forgotten to get more from his last little journey into the base. There went his thoughts of staying in the van all day, he wasn’t going to spend a day without coffee, regardless of whether he was planning on spending it in the van or not. He supposed that it would give him an excuse to go in and bring the broken space heater to Engineer to have a look at, which would probably have happened sooner or later.

He took another drag of the cigarette and slumped down in his seat a little, dreading the thought of having to talk to another person. Sure it would benefit him in the end, and Engineer was a really nice bloke, but that didn’t mean that social interaction wasn’t super tiring. It would have to happen eventually though, so with another final drag of his cigarette he stood up and flicked the cigarette butt out of the window.

He stood with another weary sigh and grabbed the thick down coat that had been slung over the back of his seat. He had already been wearing a couple of layers to deal with the cold, but even from the tiny amount that his window had been open, he could tell that the wind out there was bitter, and he really didn’t want to get sick, lest he deal with a scolding from Medic. Unplugging the space heater, he tucked the bulky piece of plastic under his arm and put on his hat and glasses.

The walk to the base wasn’t exactly pleasant, considering almost immediately the wind had tried to steal his hat, but luckily he had managed to make it to the base with his hat intact. It was kind of a struggle to get the door open while holding down his hat in one and with the faulty heater tucked under the other, but after a couple of moments he was in. He was quite chuffed, considering he had managed not to slip on any ice, though there were a couple of moments where it seemed like he would end up eating concrete.

He was glad that the van was parked relatively close to the base, otherwise the trip probably would have been a whole lot more treacherous. Now the first thing he had to do while here was acquire the coffee. Then he would go to Engineer’s workshop and see what could be done about the space heater.


	2. Orange juice and arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because Sniper had actually made it to the kitchen in one piece doesn't mean that he's actually getting any coffee, or escaping any human contact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a little while but here's the next chapter, hopefully chapter 3 will be soon, since I have the general gist planned out for at least one more chapter.

At the very least Sniper was glad that he knew where the kitchen was in the base, a lot of the base looked pretty much the same, and he reckoned it would be pretty easy to get lost if you didn’t know where you were going. It helped that he could smell some coffee brewing, though who it was that was brewing the coffee would probably play a factor in whether he decided to get a cup.

“Mein gott, you’ve got to be kidding me.” Sniper could hear Medic loudly complaining before he even walked into the kitchen. He had a feeling this was going to be a long morning. He decided against making himself known for now, instead simply leaning quietly on the doorframe to see what on earth was actually going on.

“What? All I asked was if you coloured your glasses red and blue would you be able to see in 3D?” Scout snapped back at the Medic, taking a large gulp of orange juice right out of the carton as he glowered over at the older man. Medic shook his head and tutted, half focused on the Scout and half on the plate of bread rolls on the side, which he was buttering then adding some marmalade onto.

“That’s not even how that works dummkopf, there are two different types of 3D glasses, though the glasses you would get work based on polarisation, and your brain thinks the image has depth, since the image is projected from two different angles. “ While Medic was giving an actual explanation, from the looks of it Scout wasn’t listening at all. He was rolling his eyes and mocking Medic, who currently had his back turned to the younger merc.

Halfway through crossing his eyes and moving his fingers as if they were talking along to what Medic was currently ranting about, Scout noticed a bemused looking Sniper stood in the doorway. He grinned and waved, then went right back to pulling faces. Sniper couldn’t help but snort out with a laugh at the younger man, causing Medic to turn around and Scout to very quickly find his plate of food very interesting.

“Ah, Sniper! Me and Scout here are having a disagreement, could you please help me explain to him how 3D glasses work? He thinks colouring in my glasses would make me see in 3D” Medic grinned, a smug little grin that the doctor always seemed to get whenever he felt he was in the right, which to be fair was quite a lot of the time. 

Suffice to say, Sniper didn’t really want to get involved in the argument, considering he had a feeling that Scout was going to stick to his guns, and it would turn into a whole day long argument. Definitely not something he wanted to have to deal with today. He already had to deal with talking to people, he wanted to try and minimise the amount of human contact that he would have to do on his day off.

“Think I’ll pass thanks Doc, need to go and see Truckie to see if he can fix this broken bloody heater.” He shrugged, holding up the heater in question and slowly trying to back his way out of the room without being called out on it.

“Hey don’t bail out on me here man! I’m just saying that if he coloured the lenses with markers or something he could see in 3D! You’ve seen those glasses that they hand out at some of the movies, yeah? It’s just like that!” Scout waved his arms about as he talked, narrowly missing knocking the orange juice carton off of the table.

“That’s stupid, it doesn’t work like that Scout! You clearly weren’t even listening to me explain it!” Medic shook his head and glared at the Scout, “And watch it, if you spill that orange juice I’m going to replace all of your blood with mopped up orange juice. Also stop drinking from the carton too! We have cups, don’t be so uncivilised.” 

Scout rolled his eyes and grabbed the carton again to take another swig. “You can’t tell me what to do, you ain’t my ma.” This seemed to really make the German man mad, as he swiped the carton from out of Scout’s hands with a growl. Sniper backed up a little more, an angry Medic was a man much more likely to use the bonesaw outside of battle.

“I literally just told you not to do that, what are you deaf as well as stupid now?” he frowned, turning and putting the carton back in the fridge, sans the lid, which he briefly looked for. “You need to respect your elders Scout, this attitude will get you nowhere… Except maybe on my operating table. Maybe I could do some kind of brain surgery to make you less obnoxious!” In saying that, Medic grinned, that awful grin when he was planning on some kind of surgical atrocity.

Ah, there was his chance, he could slip out now while the two were engaged in an argument again. Before he got his chance though, the Scout spoke up again.

“Doc it’s literally just orange juice!” Scout protested, flicking the lid of the orange juice. His aim was pretty good, as it hit medic square in the back of his head. Scout gasped and snorted with laughter. “Hey did you see that?” he turned to Sniper and pointed at Medic with a signature grin, which was soon wiped from his face as he heard the Medic speak.

Medic didn’t turn around, but Sniper winced, as he could have sworn the man suddenly started seeming a lot more menacing. “Scout, I am giving you three seconds to run or I am going to replace your bones with string cheese.” As silly as the threat seemed, Sniper had no doubt that Medic would actually follow through with this

The Scout bolted, shoving past him. “Sorry Snipes, got to go, don’t want cheese bones.” He yelled out and sped off down the hallway. After a moment the medic followed, though Sniper had the foresight to sidestep out of the way to avoid getting shoved. Medic didn’t say anything to the bewildered man, and simply took off in the direction the Scout had run off in. Medic could run scary fast when he wasn’t carrying the medigun. Sniper watched somewhat shocked, noting this in the back of his mind.

Shaking his head, Sniper walked into the kitchen and grabbed the discarded lid. Once that had been put back onto the carton, he decided against having any of the coffee that Medic had left behind, and instead decided he might as well go and find Engineer, see if he could take a look at the heater. He could always come back and put another pot of coffee on later after all.


End file.
